


Observation

by Fictionwriter



Series: States of Mind [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis contemplates his sergeant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lewis_challenge Valentine's Weekend Love Spectacular. Thank you to Moth2fic for the beta

James was an enigma to Lewis at times. Scratch that. He was an enigma most of the time.

 

Moody, smart arse, clever clogs, brilliant were just a few of the descriptions that applied. There were others too, ones he held back, afraid they would let loose the feelings he no longer tried to deny to himself.

 

He watched his friend stare into the water and his heart ached for the aloneness he saw. He wondered if James would ever reach out to him; wondered if he could reach back, if he had the right to tell James he was loved.


End file.
